Bankera Capital Territory general election, 2070
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kelly Farhem | Karen Ibbott | Roberto Din |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Liberal | Conservative |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 29 February 2070 | 25 April 2067 | 1 June 2068 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 18 seats, 41.56% | 8 seats, 19.29% | 7 seats, 17.13% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 16 | 9 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 536,418 | 284,200 | 233,784 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 38.41% | 20.35% | 16.74% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.15% | 1.06% | 0.39% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Yuja Zhu | Ben Hen-Ji | Vivian Sawakawa |- ! align="left"|Party | Greens | Reform | Civic |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 25 April 2067 | 3 June 2062 | 23 November 2065 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 4 seats, 9.46% | 2 seats, 5.23% | 2 seats, 2.90% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 5 | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 0 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 171,497 | 57,119 | 45,667 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 12.28% | 4.09% | 3.27% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.82% | 1.14% | 0.37% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|BCT Legislative Assembly after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (16):' }| } | }} United (16) Supported by (7): }| } | }} Greens (5) }| } | }} Civic (2) Opposition (19): }| } | }} Liberal (9) }| } | }} Conservative (7) }| } | }} Reform (2) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (1) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Chief Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Chief Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kelly Farhem United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kelly Farhem United |} A general election was held on Saturday, 26 April 2070 to elect the members of the 24th Parliament of the Bankera Capital Territory. The incumbent fifth-term centre-left BCT United Party government, in power since 2055 and led by newly appointed Chief Minister Kelly Farhem, defeated the opposition centre-left Liberal Party of Bankera, led by Opposition Leader Karen Ibbott, by a large margin, and formed a coalition government with the Bankera Greens and Bankeran Civic Party. The United Party winning a record sixth term in government resulted in it becoming the longest-serving BCT territorial government in history, and the longest-serving United-led government in history, breaking the so-called "Five-Term Curse" among various United state governments. Results } | align="left"|BCT United Party | align="right"|536,418 | align="right"|38.41 | | align="right"| 3.15 | align="right"|16 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Bankera | align="right"|284,200 | align="right"|20.35 | | align="right"| 1.06 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Bankeran Conservative Party | align="right"|233,784 | align="right"|16.74 | | align="right"| 0.39 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Bankera Greens | align="right"|171,497 | align="right"|12.28 | | align="right"| 2.82 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|BCT Reform Party | align="right"|57,119 | align="right"|4.09 | | align="right"| 1.14 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Bankeran Civic Party | align="right"|45,667 | align="right"|3.27 | | align="right"| 0.37 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|BCT Liberal Democrats | align="right"|30,445 | align="right"|2.18 | | align="right"| 0.57 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|37,428 | align="right"|2.68 | | align="right"| 1.00 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|1,396,559 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|42 | |} }} }} Opinion polling Graphical summary